


Forbidden Lovers

by ChildsBloodBath



Category: Dragon Age Origins, Hero of Fereldan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildsBloodBath/pseuds/ChildsBloodBath
Summary: A story of two Heroes of Fereldan with Romance, Action, and Drama with the other characters we all know and love in game!





	1. Chapter 1

It had been such a stunning day in Ferelden. The sun sent warm rays of sunshine down that kept the villagers warm and the gentle breeze streaming through their locks of hair as it drifted across their exposed flesh.  
It was almost nightfall when Jess had arrived at her destination, Lothering. Quite a long journey since she had traveled all the way from Highever, which was way up north in Ferelden. Her long, dark red, curly hair was up in a ponytail as her bangs laid behind her little round human ears. Her eyes were a sparkling crystal blue, it would just take your breath away with a glance.  
As she opened the door to the tavern it CREAKED, her eyes browsed her surroundings. A one room Tavern, so finding the person she was suppose to be meeting should not be that difficult. Over in the back left corner of the Tavern sat Arl Rendon Howe, an old family friend, just slurping upon his mug of ale companionless. Jess swayed her head as she waltzed over. Pulling out a chair right by his side, she took a rather quick seat.  
"Greetings Howe, Father will be pleased that I found you with no problems" she conversed with a rather accomplished grin upon her face. Her first journey out of the castle and it was going rather swell. Setting down the mug he let out a half chuckle sound to her enchantment "Indeed he will be. How was your journey here to Lothering for the first time? I am sure that it will be a tale to tell Thomas when you see him again" Howe simpered at the suggestion. Whenever he had the chance he brought up his youngest son, years of trying to get them to set her up with an arranged marriage but Jess simply refused each time with great respect.  
Shaking her head gently her bangs flopped from her left to right a few times. "Howe, I am flattered that your son has taken interest in me but I still don't want to be married. At least not an arranged marriage. I want to find love...I know it is obtuse but I hope you will take a consideration to my decision" Jess softly exhaled, despising the topic more and more each time it was brought up.  
A moment in silence... It was truly uncomfortable, some might even say amateurish. Alas Jess made her eyes meet with Howe's as she uttered “We must be heading back to Highever, father will worry if I am away longer than is intended." Howe snickered at her words, understanding how Bryce felt about her. He was a parent himself after all. " He only worries for your safety dear. You will understand later after you are married and have your own children someday” smiling at her with a swig of the last of his Ferelden ale.  
Jess arose slowly with a bright smile until a small child snagged up her wallet from her side. "Hey!" She shouted at him out of shock. Quickly she shook her head back to reality and dashed after him but was a little bit slow, being a noble she wasn't allowed to run around. She was told it was the way of the hooligans. Almost reaching the door he was blocked by a young elvhen man with snow white hair and deep, dark green eyes.The elvhen boy sundered to the ground in fear as the man took the wallet from his hands with a glare and a slight snarl. The boy did not move a muscle as his eyes widened, showing they were a hazel with a tint of brown near the pupils.  
Jess came to a halt in front of them, breathing heavily from the long chase. “Thank you for stopping him kind sir...now… where is my wallet? I am in need of it for my journey back home little one" She expressed tenderness to the child with such a gentle tone. The man handed her back her wallet in silence and sat back down at his table, sipping away upon his beverage of liquor. Jess accepted it back with a bow of her head and quickly tied it back to her waist tightly so no one else could steal her sovereign for the road. "If you needed some sovereign for food all you had to do was ask” Jess made a smile but the child still sat in horror, gazing to the man sitting at the table. "He can move along" the man spoke, his voice like a growl of anger. With the scowl the child ran out the door and didn't look back.  
Jess sighed softly with disappointment, a light shake of her head as her hands moved to rest upon her hips. "I will never understand why no matter how nice I am people still fear me" she looked back over to the elvhen man again with a smile. "Thank you stranger, How can I repay you?" The elvhen man shook his head side to side. "Ar'vas ensansal. No payment." Jess turned to face the man who helped her. "I'm sorry if I scared him...I really just want to help" She sighed daintily.

I hope he will be okay…

She thought as she sat for a few moments. The man shrugged then motioned for the serving wench to bring two more mugs of ale. Without taking his eyes from the glaring nobleman, the elf answered her statement. "It was not you he was frightened of." He politely motioned for her companion to take a seat. "If not me, then was it you?" Jess scooched closer to him. Trying to earn his trust, but he just shook his head with a serious expression.  
"No. I did not frighten him, if anything I riled him." Fen'revas shrugged. "Forgive my rudeness." He inclined his head now looking up towards her. "I am Fen'revas, I hunt in this region." Jess couldn't help but look delighted at him. Most elves spat in her general direction but him...he was very sweet. "I am Jessica Elizabeth Cousland of Highever, I prefer to go by Jess though if you will. It is a pleasure meeting you Fen'revas." "Aneth ara Jess." He nodded in greeting. "If I may, you are a long way from Highever. What brings you to Lothering?" Jess stood to her feet as she brushed off her rear from the wooden seat that was covered with dirt. "I am here visiting a family friend, I should be heading back. We have a Warden visiting." Fen gave her a faint smile in acknowledgment. "I have business up north, do you have need of a skilled escort." Jess stepped closer "If you would like Fen. I do not wish to trouble you." Fen's eye glinted. "No trouble. I offered. And your friend here, " He gestured to her older companion who was glaring silently behind Jess. "Will he be joining us as well? " Slightly nodding she spoke "Yes he will. This is Arl Howe. He is needed to discuss plans with my father" Her glance slithered to Howe’s who didn’t look pleased with their new companion.  
Howe's face lit with a smile as Jess turned to meet his glance. "Yes, of course my dear. I'm looking forward to seeing your father again and we should be starting back." Howe's voice deepened in condensation as he looked down his long nose at the elf. "I'm sure the kn..this kind soul would much rather return to his kin, No?”  
"Howe if this kind gentleman wishes to join our journey back home he is more than welcomed to.” Jess's arms crossed with a wink to the elf. Whenever her arms cross her mind is made up. "I do hope you will join us." Fen suppressed a grin as the Arl nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course my dear. I merely meant I did not want to detain him from his own journey." He stiffly motioned to the elf. "If however he is willing to put aside his own plans how can I refuse such a generous offer.” The elf had a difficult time hiding the sparkle in his eyes at Lord Howe's discomfort. "Thank you for the offer Fen. Shall we be off then?" She smirked at the elf and ignored Howe's previous conversation all together.  
The Tavern wench sauntered over, briskly setting each mug of ale on the table. With a saucy wink at Fen, she sauntered back off. Fen'revas chortled, then downed the contents of his mug. "It's settled then. I will follow when you are ready." He pushed the second mug toward Jess.  
Jess smirked slightly with a soft little giggle "Very well" She took a swig of her beverage. "Thank you for the drink" In a soft soothing tone she spoke. She then downed more of the ale that burned her throat as it slid down.  
Howe glowered at the elf, then addressed Jess. "My dear as much as I would like to stay and partake in the, ah varied spirits and ales of this establishment but we really must be off." Lord Howe turned to address Fen'revas. "Elf if you insist on joining us do be useful. My belongings are in my rooms. Fetch them then saddle my and the Lady Cousland's horses." Fen's eye flashed dangerously. "I'm not a servant." Jess turned quickly to Howe with slight fury and frustration in her tone. "Howe, he might be a different race but that doesn't make him any less than we are. He is not your slave" Quickly she turned back to Fen. "My apologies Fen. You don't have to fetch our belongings. Now excuse me as I gather our belongings" Fen nodded in acknowledgment, the anger in his leaf green eyes undiminished. He slung his bow over his shoulder and hefted his pack. "I will meet you at the windmill, from there if you like we can take the King's road it travels a goodly distance north. We should come to lake Calihad," He paused gauging the weather through the window. "If the sky's hold true, about two days travel." He bowed mockingly toward the noble, a grin spread across his features when Howe left the common room muttering about the young. Humor restored Fen, winked at Jess and disappeared through the door.

***  
After Fen disappeared Jess headed off to her quarters first and grabbed her belongings.Then to Howe's. Struggling to carry it all she headed to the Windmill. By the time she reached her destination she had no breath left in her "Just give me a few moments to breathe, then I'll be good to go." Fen'revas had his eyes closed playing a haunting melody on a reed pipe, when Jess' voice broke into his reverie. He glanced at her through his lashes as the last lilting notes faded away. "Do you normally travel so encumbered?" The merest trace of a smile gracing his features."Surprisingly no. Mine is this small little pouch and a bag. The rest is Howe's." She sat on the ground slowly regaining her breath. Howe shortly following behind. Fen brushed white hair from his eyes. "Is he so feeble that he would burden a friend?" He flicked his fingers toward the luggage at her feet. "It is a long journey and your friend seems capable why not allow him to unburden you of his belongings?” "Because I'm to do what I am told by Howe, my father's orders. It's how I was raised." Jess stood up slowly. "I know I shouldn't but I am and unless he will carry his stuff I'm stuck with the burden.” He watched Howe as he approached, horses at a relaxed pace. "And the horses? Would they not be better suited?" Rendon Howe snorted in contempt. "These are prized thoroughbreds not some pack mules."  
The noble looked down at Jess his voice soothing, but no less condescending. "My dear why did you not wait for me at our rooms? I hired some sturdy reliable lads to make sure our belongings made it safely to Highever." The look he shot Fen suggested the elf was anything but reliable. The Dalish glared at Howe, but held his piece. "Howe, I don't treat people like slaves. If I had my way we wouldn’t have servants back home. They deserve to be respected and nothing less." She had an angry tone in her soft innocent voice. Howe scoffed at the sentiment. "Such ambition my dear girl. Fereldan doesn't allow slaves. As for servants they are paid their dues." He smiled down at her hoping to keep her amiable. "Now if the lad would be kind enough to assist me. We can be on our way." Howe dismounted, then began strapping the baggage to Jess' s Roan. Fen rolled his eyes at Howe's tone and with an overly exaggerated bow went to assist the noble. Jess stood up and began to help the boys."Thank you for joining Fen. I really appreciate the company" A slight smile formed on her pale complexion. The elf easily returned her smile, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Ar'vas ensansal."  
Jess gently hopped upon her horse. So majestic. "You can ride on my horse with me, if you'd like of course” He eyed the horse for a long moment before swinging up behind her. Once settled he nodded to her. Jess smacked the horse gently on the rear "Onward Peaches" and they began to move along.


	2. Chapter 2

Slightly hopping as they scurried down the path, Jess held the horse firmly with wandering eyes as she kept glancing back to Fen’revas. Howe could be heard coaxing his mare into a mild canter. A slight breeze and clear skies allowed the group to make decent time. Fen’revas eventually broke the silence with his curiousity “If you don't mind me asking. Aside from meeting Lord Howe in Lothering what would bring you this far south?"   
"My father wanted me to search for more men to help in our armies. We are at war at the moment. Or so I am told... Father won't say much about it and won't allow me to fight with him and my brother because of mother. I love her dearly but I want to make sure my family is safe” She sighed slightly."Bryce only wants what is best for you my dear." Howe interrupted as he pulled abreast of the two. "Someone needs to stay behind and make sure everything goes according to plan." "I know he does, but what is best is me fighting with him and Fergus" She sighed. "I want to protect them" Howe chuckled at the image. "Of course you do. This war as you call it is little more than a few unwelcome incursions. It will be dealt with in no time and your father and Fergus will return shortly following." "Speaking of the end of this little campaign." His voice in a soothing drawl. "My son has been asking after you again. I would be honored if you would consent to him paying you a visit." "Oh really Howe? I thought he hated me?” She chuckled sarcastically then back to a serious tone as she listened to Howe. Howe relaxed and let out an easy chuckle. "Thomas never hated you, in fact he seems quite taken with you in fact." "Well we will see. I don’t want an arranged marriage. I want to marry for love as we discussed before so I do not plan to throw myself at him with no feelings toward the lad" She smiled and glanced at the sun. Howe smiled. "Our stations rarely allow us to make such choices my dear." He sighed. "Someday when you are older, you will understand." "My decision will not change. I do not care about the law, My mind's made up." Jess had her horse speed ahead in a canter. Fen's deep voice came from behind. "It seems you've had this conversation before?" Jess sighed with sorrow. "Every encounter with him. Each time my answer is the same." she slowed the horse down to a totter. "And is it this Thomas that you object to or the idea of an arranged marriage? " Fen was genuinely curious, he'd never had the opportunity to ask questions of this sort before and have them answered."Well Thomas is a great person but arranged marriage? I just can't bring myself to do it. It should be for love especially if I have to spend the rest of my life with that person” She smiled slightly at the thought of her brother's marriage.  
"Do," Fen chuckled, mimicking Howe's condescending tone. "Those of your stature marry for love?" His tone returned normal. "Ir arbelas if my questions are too bold." "Not at all Fen, I do not mind. I know it sounds ridiculous but I can dream right." Jess chuckled at his curious mind. She loved teaching others of her thoughts and opinions, but it often got her in trouble with her teachers. He shook his head, then chuckled when he realized she couldn't see his gesture. "No, it's not ridiculous" "Are you sure it's wise to discuss such personal information with a perfect stranger?" Howe's voice cut in. "It's not personal Howe. I am simply answering his questions of nobility to ease his thoughts. It's a great way to earn trust and bond” Jess smiled at her smart comment. Howe's voice soured a little as he responded. "Trust can be highly over rated my dear." He kicked his horse into a trot. "He doesn't think very highly of anyone does he?" Fen was very amused. "No he doesn't. I'm sorry for his behavior" Jess sighed then her voice returned to silence for a bit of time.

***  
They continued on for sometime, the occasional bird’s song breaking the endless silence. "It is not you who owes an apology. Ir arbales falon, I have made things between you and your friend difficult. " "No you actually made it amusing and fun. You listen to me and thank you for coming if not for you this journey would be dead quiet" Jess grinned at him slightly. He returned her smile with an easy one of his own. "Ar'vas ensansal. The light will not last long we should think of setting camp soon." "Agreed we will travel a little bit longer before we make camp for the night. I will keep the first watch" She sped up the horse in attempt to get further before nightfall. He nodded assent. "The land here has some small game. I will hunt inland and return before nightfall. " "Be careful. May the maker watch over you" She stopped the horse and dismounted. "Ma serannas Jess." Fen'revas quickly dismounted, stowed his pack and headed off into the dark,shadowy, woods after dinner.

***  
Jess got a fire started and began setting up the tents. He glanced back once more before disappearing into the wilderness, only the rustle of the leaves to tell anyone he had been there just moments before. 

 

***  
Fen searched the ground and undergrowth for signs of any rabbit. A feral grin lit his features at the site of tracks, not the rabbit he was hoping for but this would do.

***  
Jess, back at the camp, sat things up by herself. She made an attempt to speak to Howe about his rudeness from before to their new companion and her new friend. "You didn't have to be so rude Howe, he is a person just like us. That means feelings and all so you could be kinder to him" She whipped around so she wasn't facing him. Howe folded his arms across his chest. "Now Jess," he drawled. "It is very noble that you wish to help those not as fortunate, but you are a Cousland, you must come to accept that some are not your equal and need to be treated as such." He continued on in a more reasonable tone. "I would suggest leaving him at the earliest possible moment. I do not trust him. He could be biding his time to rob us or do something much worse." "Well I trust him. I have no reason not too and neither do you. He may leave if he wishes, but for now he stays. Not another word about it Howe. Not till we discuss this with father."   
Jess took a seat by the fire. He waved away her concern of the knife ears. "As you wish young Cousland just remember I warned you. Nothing good can come of this mark my words." Howe then moved to sit on the opposite side of camp grumbling about a lack of suitable dinner. Jess clenched her fists in frustration, she then flopped down upon the grass and gazed at the stars of the night to take her mind off of everything.

***  
Fen'revas crouched down in the long brush watching his target with fierce eyes. So as not to alarm the creature he quietly knocked his bow and waited for the small creature to turn. He took a deep breath and on the long soothing exhale he released his shot. The Nug let out a high pitched squeal before attempting to run off. The creature made it three steps before collapsing down lifelessly. The elf made his way to the nug, granting it a swift death. Whispering a small prayer "Falon'din'en'an sal da'sa." Fen'revas quickly dressed the animal, tucking the sweetmeats within the nugs leathers and burying the offal. With the carcass strung over his shoulder he made his way back to camp.

***  
Jess awaited for his return. Thinking about what has happened with weary eyes and doubt. Not wanting to alarm the rest of the party, Fen did not attempt to enter the camp quietly. "Aneth ara." He swiftly spit the animal and placed it over the fire offering the sweetmeats to the Mabari. "Glad you made it back safely" Jess slightly smiled, sorrow still filled her eyes. Misunderstanding her sorrow he chuckled. "The wilderness is my home. There is very little that could do me true harm there." "Yes I know, but you never know what could be out there. Could be darkspawn" Jess glanced at Howe across the camp. Fen followed her gaze. "Not all threats are so readily known. With Mythal to protect me and Ghilan'nain to guide me, it will be a very long time before Falon'Din guides me to my rest." He puzzled over the uneasiness he felt with Howe and unwilling to alarm or insult his new friend he left the uneasiness unsaid. "Fen, why did you wish to help me?" Jess sighed wanting to prove Howe wrong. She wouldn't accept that Fen could be a bad person...how could such a brave, handsome young man be dangerous like Howe was thinking? He leaned back considering her question with a lot of thought. Not quite sure himself why he offered he finally answered. "It's seemed like a wise move. We are both heading north and with the Darkspawn growing in numbers it seemed a wise move to travel in numbers as well" "So Howe is wrong about you.You can be trusted" She grinned as she calmed down. Fen glanced at Howe. A grin slowly spread across his features, one full of mischief. "I wouldn't say you could trust me I am after all one of the infamous Dalish and it wouldn't be the first time we have been accused of misleading the unwary."  
"He accuses every elf. He just doesn't understand you. Not like I do anyways" Jess let out a half bitten chuckle. The rich aroma was tickling his senses. With practiced care he tested the nug before pulling it from the fire. Using his belt knife he carved several slices, he held a portion out to Howe who glared at him but did not reach for the meat. Fen shrugged with no expression, then made a big show of testing the meat before passing Jess a portion. "Thank you Fen. I bet it taste as great as it smells" Jess set her glare at Howe so he would get the hint to eat."It was very kind of you to get food for us after all” Ignoring the exchange between Howe and Jess, "Ar'vas ensansal falon. I do not know about you, but I do not relish traveling on an empty stomach and at the most opportune time, my stomach would complain loudly." He grinned, "Not a good idea if one is looking to avoid calling attention to oneself."   
"You're right...I'm sorry Fen" Jess began to eat her food then headed to her tent in silence for the night, or at least part of the night. Howe waited till he believed Jess was settled in for the night. Moving quietly to stand before Fen'revas just out of arm's reach. "Elf, the young lady seems to have formed an unhealthy attachment to you. I believe it is wiser that you leave and attend to whatever business you have. It will be to your advantage." Howe reached into his coin purse and withdrew several sovereigns holding them so the fire would glint off their surface. "If you leave quietly I will see that I send you double to wherever your clan will be next." Fen'revas held out his hand accepting the coin. He stared down at them for sometime before meeting Howe's eyes. He held his hand out not wanting his lordship to misunderstand his intent. Fen slowly turned over his hand dropping the sovereigns into the dirt then spat upon them with disgust."I do not want your money shem." His glare deepening with fulmination. "I would be a fool to let one such as yourself know the location of my clan." Fen'revas turned and walked to the edge of camp, careful not to let Howe out of his site. Howe glared at the elf then went to his own bed roll to catch some sleep before the next leg in their journey.

***  
Jess slept for some time but her nightmares from the fade had awoke her yet again. She dreamt of being alone after her family was murdered right before her eyes. This was a recurring dream lately. This prevented her from getting back to sleep or the amount of sleep she needed. So Jess went to the fire and sat till the others would awaken, then they could travel once again. Fen walked up to Jess and kneeled beside her. "It's cold, but no less tasty than when hot." He held out what was left of the nug. "I've packed what little provisions I could find. Mainly tubers and some fresh herbs that will keep." "Thank you Fen, but you eat. I can wait till supper tonight” Jess looked at him with a smile on her face. He returned her smile. "Even among the Dalish one does not break the fast alone. If you are not hungry at the moment it can wait till when you are" Fen glanced to Howe who was already mounted and waiting for them. He then stood and held out his hand. "Shall we not keep lord Howe waiting my lady?" "I suppose not" Bowing her head she took Fen's hand into her own. Smiling at how wise he was she began to wish he would always stay. She didn't know why but with him she had a hard time being upset. Her hand felt his calloused hand in hers but she didn't care. Fen helped Jess to her feet. Once she was mounted he swung up behind her. He couldn't resist giving an added little twist to Howe's dislike of him and smirked as Jess spurred her horse past the fuming noble.


	3. Chapter 3

Jess held onto her steed, pleased to be back traveling. "Aaaah, this is quite breathtaking" she simpered as she closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the cool breeze. Howe continued to fume behind them, trying to come up with a plausible reason the unwanted knife ear would want to leave. As he pulled abreast of the two he attempted to smile. "I wanted to apologize my dear, I only have your well being in mind. After all what would your father do should I fail to keep you safe from harm?” "Thank you Howe, but I'm perfectly capable of saving myself" Jess snickered softly while shaking her head in disbelief. "Whatever you say princess" he drawled before nudging his horse into a cantor.   
Jess pick up her speed upon her horse, wanting to get there in less time as possible. Fen smiled behind her. Balancing himself behind her he withdraws his reed pipe from his pack. "Would you mind?" "I do not mind at all." Jess pulled back gently and they slowly came to a normal canter. Fen'revas closed his eyes and placed the pipe to his lips. An old Dalish melody began to softly dance between them, the horses steps a perfect counterpoint. Jess listened and began to serenade them to the beautiful tune.  
Fen let himself become lost in the melody, after long moments he let the lilting music fade away. He then opened his eyes feeling peaceful. "You play beautifully" Jess turned her head towards Fen, looking over her shoulder. "Ma serannas. It helps to pass the time on long journeys." He smiled, remembering the last time he had played that melody. "Well thank you for sharing" Jess beamed with gleaming eyes. He nodded. "Ar'vas ensansel. Do you play?" "Not much, but a little. It's been years" Jess chuckled with a whisper.  
He passed Jess his pipe. "Would you?" Fen smiled encouragingly. "I shall try" Jess accepted the pipe and began to play a melody from her head, one Nan had sang to her as a child. He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her steady while she played. Jess closed her eyes going by the sound that filled her ears, leaning back against the elf. Fen listened while she played, still relaxed. Jess played softly as they moved gently along for quite some time...

***  
Howe dropped back a little catching sight of the elf's arms around Jess' waist. He grabbed the reins of Jess's horse and brought them both to a instant stop, eyes full of fiery. He then launched into a tirade on the appropriate actions and decorum befitting to one's station. "To think the scandal that would ensue. Think what this would do to the Cousland name allowing a Kn...lowly commoner and an elf none the less. Your poor mother would be beside herself." He glared at the elf. "You forget your station." "Howe! Back off. This elf has a name! Not just that he is no less than we are. In fact he's better than you and any noble like you. Heads up your ass" Jess dismounted her horse and threw her dagger deep into a nearby Oak tree. Fen glared back at Lord Howe all of the Dalish arrogance coming to the fore. "Lasa adahl su nar masa." he cursed, "I forget nothing." Fen'revas leaned over in the saddle. "My place is wherever I choose to be. If Jess would like me to leave she may ask and I will do so. Until then may you be unhappy in my welcome." He dismounted and walked the short distance to Jess. "Ir arbelas for my temper. There is a Dalish camp not far from here, if they may be willing to allow me the use of one of the Halla." "Fen...it's fine you can ride with me unless you don't wish too..." Jess exhaled with a cracking tone, raising her glaring eyes at Howe. Her arms were crossed over one another, rubbing gently like she would do when scared. He arched a brow, anger still in his eyes at the insult. "I do not mind riding with you." He glared at Howe. "if it is your wish I will continue to ride with you, I do not however wish to cause issues for you." "You are not causing issues. Howe is just being rude... I apologize. We can travel ahead and Howe can stay away from you but still travel along with us" Jess stared at Howe. "That is an order Howe. So do I make myself clear” Howe scowled "We shall discuss this later." He glared at the elf then spurred his horse into a gallop, passing the two by. Fen shook his head. "We should reach Lake Calihad later today." He gestured to the horse. "Shall we?" "Yes we shall. You’re too kind Fen’revas" Jess whispered. "Would you like to control the horse? Or shall I continue?" Fen's eyes sparkled and smiled at the offer. "Ma serannas Jess." He climbed into the saddle holding his hand out to Jess and helped her up behind him before nudging the horse into an easy canter. Jess wrapped her arms lightly around him. Feeling his warmth as her body pressed against his. Watching the clouds pass by as they Gallop along the trail. 

***  
The rest of the ride to Lake Calihad was uneventful. Lord Howe would shoot an occasional evil eye the elf's way when Jess wasn't looking, but otherwise kept his comments to himself. Fen'revas caught himself chuckling at the mabari's antics as it ran alongside the horse chasing random butterflies. Jess let out a guffaw at her mabari. "Such a good boy Jake." The mabari let out a friendly bark which put a smile on Jess's face. They came to a steep embankment. Fen dismounted, taking the horse by the ranks he led the horse down the narrow roadway.


End file.
